


Memories

by robronfan18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Photographs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: After Fred's death jughead trys to keep busy to hold in his grief until he finds a picture of him and Archie with Fred when they were kids and he can no longer hold it in





	Memories

When Jughead heard about Fred passing away he went to Archie straight away and let his freind cry into his arms and later he went to his father when he heard him crying at night and hugged him tightly.

The weeks after he tried to keep himself busy he couldn't brake down he had to be strong for his dad and Archie.soon enough his freinds and his dad became worried and it wasn't long before sweetpea and fangs approached him

Sweetpea:Jones you need to slow down 

Jughead smiles tightly at him

Jughead:what are you talking about I'm fine sweetpea 

Fangs:jug seriously you look like you haven't slept a wink

Jughead:im fine guys really 

They look at him concerned before going back to what they were doing. later Toni finds him working on something wanting to rebuild their friendship she walks over

Toni:hey

Jughead:hey 

Toni:what you working on

Jughead:just finishing my history homework 

Toni looks at him worried

Toni:Jughead that's not due in for another two weeks how long have you been working on that 

Jughead:4 days don't worry I did my research everything's correct

Toni:and the rest of your homework

Jughead:oh I finished it weeks ago 

Toni:Jughead have you even stopped to rest while doing this 

Jughead:well I've taken breaks

She sits down next to him 

Toni:jug are you okay 

Jughead:im fine 

Toni:you sure look I know we're not freinds right now but you can tell me anything 

Jugheads smile falters and for a minute he considers telling her that he really isn't okay and hes throwing himself into work so he doesn't brake down.

Toni:jug

he hears her voice and his defences go back up

Jughead:im fine Toni really 

Toni dosen't believe him but she sighs and nods at him

Toni:okay but just know your allowed to brake down jug no one's gonna judge you 

She then leaves but not before giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze 

Its late when Jughead gets home his dad isn't due back for another hour so he decides to watch some tv. he sits down on the couch and goes to reach for the remote when he notices a photograph curious he picks it up. 

what he sees is Fred with his arms around jughead and Archie who are smiling brightly and jughead remembers the day it was taken 

Flashback begins 

FP:you ready boy 

A small jughead is sat on his bike with Fred and FP holding on to it 

Jughead:you promise I won't fall

Fred:we promise kid

Archie:come on juggie it's fun

Jughead:okay

He starts pedalling as Fred and FP push him forward before letting him go 

Fred:that's it Jughead keep going 

He says smiling 

Jughead:im doing it daddy look I'm doing it 

FP:nice work kid

Jughead stops in front of Archie before getting of his bike and looks back at Fred and FP who are both smiling proudly 

Flashback ends

A tear falls on the picture as jughead brakes down and crys. he sobs into his knees as his head takes him through memories of sleepovers at Archies where Fred would make them hot chocolate and play games.

He remembers Fred comforting him when ever his parents argued or he had a bad dream when staying at Archies and the tears just keep coming.

When FP comes home he finds his son on the couch sobbing into his knees holding the picture he walks over and sits down taking the picture before carefully pulling jughead into a hug

FP:shh I'm here 

Jughead:he's gone daddy Fred is gone 

FP continues to hold his son letting him grieve for the man who had become a second father to him.


End file.
